The Hotel
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are working a case together and Felicity decides she simply can't take another night sleeping in the car...
1. Chapter 1

Felicity wasn't quite sure how this happened. She was about to get into bed with Oliver Queen.

She surveyed herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Her face was a little flushed. She heard Oliver walk past the door and then heard the mattress creak as his weight fell into it. She flushed harder. Why did she make him book a hotel room? Oh yeah, she remembered… she had flatly refused to sleep in the car one more night. They were undercover; Felicity was on the road with Oliver while Dig was on his honeymoon with Lyla. Roy was keeping the city safe in Oliver's absence.

They'd slept in Oliver's car for three nights now and Felicity's neck couldn't take it anymore. She needed at least 2 pillows dammit!

She couldn't put it off any longer, she had to go out of this bathroom and face him. Technically they'd slept next to each other for 3 days, this was no different. So she took a deep breath, unlocked the door and strode right to the bed.

Oliver appeared to be asleep; she quickly and smoothly slid into the bed and fixed her nightdress. She then pulled the covers over herself and took a sly glance at Oliver. He was wearing a shirt and boxers- thank god.

Felicity removed her glasses and set them down on the nightstand, she pushed herself further into the bed and then clicked the bedside light off.

She awkwardly moved to get into a comfortable position just as Oliver moved too and their legs collided.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, not knowing if he was awake or not

"Jesus, Felicity you're feet are freezing." Oliver laughed sleepily

"sorry." She said again wondering why he wasn't moving his legs away from hers.

"It's okay, come here…" he said grasping for her shoulders in the dark.

Felicity's eyes were wide open in the dark, Oliver was spooning her. She was his little spoon!

"You'll warm up soon." He mumbled into her shoulder.

His feet covered hers and slowly she began to heat up.

Oliver's whole body was so relaxed, hers was so tense. They lay together for an hour and she couldn't fall asleep even though she was more comfortable now than she had been in her life.

"Relax." Oliver whispered into the darkness. His minty breath fanning her hair and tickling her ear. She though he had been asleep.

"I can't…" she pleaded…wondering why she was pleading.

"It's okay." He whispered and she got tingles as she felt his lips move just behind her ear.

She tried to relax but she was a coiled spring.

Oliver shifted slightly and she felt his lips graze her neck. Up and down. She gasped and grabbed for his hand that was around her middle.

He pressed a slow kiss to her neck. And then a few more. She pressed her body back into his automatically.

"Felicity." He whispered before he kissed up her neck to the lope of her ear.

"Okay?" he asked her shakily

"Yes." She replied even though she wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

OH.

Oliver was on top of her before she could react. He brought his head down and sought her lips out. She kissed him back and hard as he kissed her. She loved the weight of him bearing down on her.

His hands slid down her sides and onto her thighs, he pushed her night dress up before he hooked a finger into her panties. That's when she got it…

They were going to have sex.

Oliver pulled her panties down and off in a blur and she suddenly sprang into action…

"Shirt." She mumbled just before he reclaimed her lips.

She tried to help him take it off in the darkness but he mostly got it off himself. He broke their kissing and let go of her to remove his own boxers.

Felicity pulled him back to her. For the first time she got to caress that naked chest she watched on that blasted Salmon bar every day. She raked her nails over his muscles and scars with fever.

Felicity had only had sex with one man in her life, her collage boyfriend. They'd had a lot of sex but she felt a bit rusty…it'd been years and she wasn't sure how to make things progress because now they'd started she wanted nothing more than for Oliver to make her scream.

As it transpired she didn't need to do anything because no sooner had she though it she felt him move his body between her legs.

It was only when she felt her knee graze the side of his naked ass did she think about a condom. They didn't have one. She pushed the thought aside; they could deal with the side effects tomorrow. This was all she wanted- he was all she ever wanted.

Oliver took her then, he groaned into her ear as his hard dick pushed into her. The noise alone almost made her lose it… plus, it had been a reeeeally long time.

He took his time and began worshiping her, slowly building their pace. They kissed continuously, only pausing for felicity to stop to gasp or moan into his mouth.

Oliver increased their pace a little and she pushed back, sinking between their two sets of pillows. They both laughed and then he swiped the away on both sides until they fell onto the floor.

Felicity was left flat against the mattress with Oliver pressing himself and his erection into her. She grabbed his bare ass with her hands and he bucked harder for a second.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She said aloud, remembering she could actually talk. This was the longest she'd ever shut up in front of him before. She squeezed his ass cheeks again.

Oliver bucked harder once more and she began seeing stars in the darkness.

"Oliver…" she said loudly as her walls contracted sharply for a second, he kissed her hard and thrust faster. Just like every day of her life her mouth began running away with itself…

"Oliver…Uh…I can't believe this… we're…having sex…"

"God, Felicity…" Oliver moaned… clearly he was enjoying how she talked

"Oliver I think I'm cumming. Yes…" she gasped, holding him tighter

"Yes." Oliver moaned

"I'm cumming…don't stop… this is it…"

Oliver kissed her quickly and then dropped his face into the crook of her neck

"I'm going to cum…UGH! YES! YES! I'M GOING-!"

Felicity Smoak came harder than she had in her whole life. Her toes we're curled so tight she wasn't certain they'd even come undone again.

"OH FELICITY." Oliver shouted as he jarred and shot his heavy load in to her.

They both we're panting, Felicity's legs we're shaking uncontrollably as she jerked though her orgasm.

"That was…" Oliver panted into her neck

"I know…" she said into his collarbone.

She was still holding onto him for dear life.

"Kiss me." Oliver said

Felicity giggled but happily obliged.

**A/N- **

**This is my very first Olicity fic! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm really tired! Please please review and say if I should contine.? Thank you!x**


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity lay wide awake in Oliver's arms.

It really wasn't fair. As soon as the afterglow had subsided and reality had hit them they had the difficult discussion about their relationship. Oliver said his feelings hadn't changed- he knew how he felt about her but being the Arrow _and_ Oliver Queen was too much for him to handle and he didn't feel he could inflict his personal life onto her. For once Felicity saw where he was coming from, how earnestly he spoke to her and she got it. She didn't even cry- they got dressed and crawled back into bed leaving a respectable gap between them. They talked for hours, clearing the air and agreeing that that sharing their bodies with each other wasn't a mistake…but it wasn't sensible either. They decided to stay professional from now on, back to being Team Arrow and their platonic life. She had to bring up the fact they had slept together without using protection and Oliver said they would go tomorrow morning to get the morning after pill together.

So yeah, while she got their relationship was romantically doomed it sure as hell wasn't fair that he was holding her like this.

Felicity looked down at him, Oliver was sound asleep. He had rolled over in his slumber and embraced her. She wasn't quite lying down, still propped up against her pillow. He however was using her chest as a pillow, his body tight against her side, his hand wrapped around her stomach.

He was stupidly handsome Felicity thought as she gazed at him. His eyelashes were super long… that was unfair. His nose was so cute and straight and perfect and those lips? Ugh… plump and slightly parted. It was like he was begging to be kissed. The worst part was that she really wanted to kiss him again. Who was she kidding? She was crazy about him. Sure she knew why he always put that barrier up between them but it didn't stop her feelings. Against her will she began to cry silently, too much had happened in one night. As she wept she thought he gripped her tighter in his sleep.

The next morning was grim. Oliver was trying so hard to make her feel better, to apologise silently for what they'd done… except she didn't want him to apologise. She didn't want to forget how good they felt together, how perfectly they moulded into one, but she played along and tried to forget it happened. Oliver drove them into town and they both went into a local pharmacy.

"Do you feel comfortable with me being here?" Oliver asked genuinely wondering how she was feeling.

"Yes." She said honestly "It's fine. We should be responsible. It's the right thing to do."

They approached the woman at the desk. Thankfully there was no one around.

"We need the morning after pill." Oliver said after the woman asked them if they required help.

"Certainly. Do you want to follow me in here?" she replied pointing to a small room to the side.

The woman closed the door after the entered and they all sat down.

"Okay I just need you to fill out a few details with me first." The woman said warmly

"Okay." Felicity said, she felt sick.

"Don't look so worried" the woman smiled and Felicity tried to smile back.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night." Felicity replied quickly

"Did you use any form of contraception?"

"No." Oliver said and Felicity shook her head.

The woman ticked a box and continued "When was you last period?"

Felicity counted "About two weeks ago…"

"And have you taken the emergency after pill before or have any known allergies to it?"

"No. And no again." She replied.

"Okay Felicity." The woman replied "I'll get you the pill now, you only need the one, it will be $32…"

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked her as they drove out of town.

"I'm okay, Oliver, really." She said "I just…I've never done that before."

"I know." He said softly "if you're not okay I need you to tell me."

"I promise." She said

"Okay then." He replied.

It had been three weeks since they had returned from their mission. One criminal successfully captured by the arrow and put into Iron Heights. Diggle was back from his honeymoon and all was seemingly back to normal in Arrow HQ.

Oliver and Roy strode in suited up and talking.

"Nicely handled team." Felicity said sincerely as Roy began taking his mask off.

"Thanks." They both replied in unison.

"I gotta go and meet Thea." Roy said and he hung his red suit back into the case. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Good night, Roy." Felicity said as Oliver slapped him on the back as a goodbye.

She turned back to her computers and began typing.

"Did you speak to Lance?" She enquired as she got up and walked across the room taking a little watering can to the taps.

"Yeah. I called him on the way here." Oliver replied

Felicity watered the fern with her mini watering can.

"Good." She said "Laurel called wanting to know info on the job, I told her to call you- I hope that's okay…."

She jumped as Oliver's strong arms slipped around her waist from behind.

"Oliver?" she said in confusion, setting the watering can down.

He said nothing, settling his chin into her shoulder and sighing. He was still in his green leather suit.

"What are you doing?" she asked gently. Against her judgement her hands closed over his, the ones that clung to her.

"I just needed this." He said honestly

"I don't understand." She replied

"I don't either." he said honestly "all I know is I've wanted to touch you every minute since we came back."

"Oliver…" she responded "You said-"

"I know what I said." He replied "I know, Felicity. But I need this."

She leaned back into his body in defeat. She felt safe in his embrace.

Just like it had happened before Oliver's lips came into contact with her neck.

Felicity's whole body shivered. Oliver pushed her dress down over her shoulders slightly and kissed the scar on her shoulder she got when she got shot by the clock king. He pulled back and then lightly traced his finger over the scar.

When she couldn't take it anymore she turned in his arms and captured his lips. Oliver groaned and instantly cupped her face tenderly.

Their lips clashed spectacularly and Felicity felt lightheaded as she poured her need for him into the kiss.

"What are we doing?" she asked him as she pulled away briefly

Oliver drew her closer into his embrace, her body squeaking against the green leather of his suit.

"I really don't know." He whispered before he kissed along her jaw.

Felicity was overwhelmed with confusion and desire and she let the latter dominate her…

"Desk?" she panted breathily in his ear

Oliver grabbed her roughly and carried her to the desk…

**A/N Well, that's the start of chapter 2… to be continued?**

**Let me know!**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver set Felicity down on the edge of the counter after he swept some paperwork out of the way.

"Hey!" Felicity complained as the pages slid off the desk and fluttered across the floor.

Oliver pulled back from kissing along her jaw

"What?" he said puzzled, panting slightly

"Those where alphabetised!" she teased

"Oh really?" Oliver said slyly bringing his hands from around her waist and sliding them up her sides, his thumbs brushing her breasts through her pink dress.

"Really." She smiled, pushing her chest into his touch.

Oliver reclaimed her lips suddenly and her heart fluttered madly. Just as he'd kissed her into dizzying heights he pulled away.

"Where… did you go?" She finally managed to say, popping her eyes open to find a mischievous grin on his sexy face that made her oddly _nervous…_

"I guess I should probably pick those up and get them back into some sort of order." He said as he began to back away from her

"Don't you dare!" Felicity yelled. She trapped him by wrapping her legs around him, her heels digging into his leather clad backside, her arms encircling his neck.

"What?" Oliver grinned widely

Felicity's heart was racing, he was so beautiful. She didn't ever remember him looking this happy, this light-hearted…especially while wearing the arrow suit. She was helpless when it came to him…she was head over heels.

"Don't you dare try and escape." She replied before biting her lip and then adding "me." She cupped his stubbly face on each side.

Oliver furrowed his brow for a second and then said shaking his head "Never."

She pulled his face to hers so their noses were toughing. "Good."

She tilted her head to the side and Oliver kissed her twice and then put his hands behind him and undid her legs from around his waist.

"I should still probably pick those up…" he said apologetically and before she could get a better hold on him his face was gone from her hands and he dropped to the floor on his hunkers.

"Oliver I was kidding about the paperwork…" she added leaning forwards and looking down past her knees to the floor when he was.

"So was I." Oliver grabbed her left ankle in his hand and kissed the inside of her shin.

Felicity tensed above him. He continued to kiss his way up her inner leg, using his tongue to swirl little patterns and nip her lightly.

All the while she grabbed at the counter top wishing she had something to hold onto properly. When he got to her knee he gently opened her legs apart and then pushed her dress up her thighs. He gently removed her panties when she helpingly lifted her butt off the counter for a second and slipped the down and off over her heels.

"Oliver…" she moaned

Oliver stood up again and fought free of her arms that tried to pull him closer to her.

"Down." He said as he as he gently placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back so she was sprawled over the counter, leaving her legs dangling over the edge.

"Oliver…please…" she moaned sitting back up on her elbows and watching his every move.

"Felic-ity" he scolded her playfully pushing her back flat. "Patience, grasshopper." He said before he leaned over her and kissed her lips chastely

She squirmed under him in anticipation and desperate need. He pulled back again and crouched down…his head level with her most aching parts.

His strong arms wrapped around her thighs as he held them open for him. She trembled as his nose grazed her down below as he inhaled deeply.

"Oh." She called out as finally his mouth kissed her other lips roughly before his skilled tongue set to work.

She couldn't control her voice even if she wanted to. She was moaning and gasping like a porn star and judging by the pace Oliver was setting he loved it.

His tongue slicked her clit over and over leaving her frantic above him. He sucked on it roughly and her thighs were shaking in his hands.

"Oliver…I can't… much longer" she managed to say, her hand found his head and she gripped the back of it as it bobbed up and down.

"I'm cumming!" she yelled seconds before she broke hard.

Oliver licked her until the worse of the shaking stopped.

"You…can't do that to me." She panted finally "I just- wow."

Oliver stood up straight and pulled her floppy body upright.

"I can't?" he said playfully as he supported her into a sitting position

"No." she laughed

"Why not?" he said into her ear before he kissed it and then her temple.

Felicity smiled. She reached down and grabbed his rock hard erection that was trapped inside the green leather trousers.

Oliver practically hissed into her ear. She felt powerful as she squeezed him in his hand.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" she said innocently in his ear this time.

Oliver's grip tightened around her waist until it was almost painful. She smiled as she saw his eyes darken.

"What sort of question is that?" he said as he ground his hips into her hand.

"Clearly a-" she gasped as she squeezed him again "_very_ hard one."

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver said seriously "I would like nothing -and I mean nothing- more in this world that for that…" his eyes closed for a second- "to happen…"

"Am a sensing a but?" she teased

"…but" Oliver continued "right now, I was thinking I'd rather do something _else_ with my cock…"

"I really hope that something is me." She giggled

"This time we have a condom." Oliver added brightly

"Actually." Felicity began "there's no need. I-uh- I started on the pill so I wouldn't, _we_ wouldn't be caught off guard again."

"Is that so?" Oliver smirked "Well then…come here."

**A/N HI! Sorry that took so long to update. Hope you're enjoying this! Thank you so much if you've left a comment. I love them! 3 I'll go back and edit out any errors I've made. Like I said im always half asleep when I write! Anywho, love you! Dr B xx**


End file.
